Is It Truly Too Late To Apologize
by twist-and-turns101
Summary: How could they do something so evil. Is it in their DNA or was it an outside influence. Can they learn to live with what happened. Find out what happens in my story. Read and Review. Orignal Pairing later on I promise. Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys so as you know I have recently finished one of my fan fictions and now I would like to bring you another. As you guys can also tell this is not my love bites sequel. I am going to wait awhile to write that though I have already started it. So anyway, this story is set when the girls are 17, they don't have powers and neither to the boys sort of. Enjoy!

P.S. I know that I said that I will redo Togerther Forever and I will, but that might take a while as well seeing as i haven't worked on it in a while. I got to get my creative juices on it flowing again.

P.P.S. Also sorry this chapter is short too it's just a filler. I need to get my information out there first.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power puff girls or the Rowdy ruff boys.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Three pretty girls smiled and laughed as they walked down the strip mall street together. They talked about the latest trends and music.

"Buttercup, come on, won't you do it. You picked dare, you have to." The blonde on the far right said. She had bright blue eyes and her hair came down to her waist in lose ringlets. She was the most girly of the three, for she wore a spaghetti strap blue dress with ruffles at the waist down to her knees with blue flats on her feet. Buttercup, the girl she was referring to, was the tom boy of the group. She had on baggy black cargo shorts and a tight green tank top with green sneakers. She pushed her shoulder length black hair out of her green eyes and looked at her friend.

"Bubbles, sorry to burst your bubble, but there is no way that I'm telling Jake Short that I think he's cute or that his butt is yummy." She said with her arms crossed. The preppy girl in the middle, wearing a red plaid skirt and a pink button down with plain black heels, hit Buttercup on the arm.

"I don't think you have to. He heard you and he's coming this way." She said pulling on a lock of bottom length red hair. Her pink eyes were locked on the approaching target. Bubbles let out a small squeal and Buttercup looked mortified. Now, Jake was you average hot guy. He had wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and a tan, but without the hot guy stupidity jerkitutde.

"So Buttercup I hear you think my butt is yummy." He said while leaning on a store wall. He smiled a million dollar smile that almost, regrettably, made Buttercup swoon. Jake turned his eyes on to her two companions.

"Hey Bubbles, Blossom, how's it going." The girls muttered a simultaneous fine and leaned on each other for support. Buttercup tried to keep a smile off of her face.

"So what if I did?" She told him. Jake smirked and leaned in close to her.

"Well, then I'd have to find you something tastier to eat, then my butt. How about tonight at 8? Meet me at the box." He smiled into her ear. She leaned back in need of cool air to her burning face.

"It's a date." She said, and with that he walked away. The three girls huddled together and jumped for joy at Buttercups hot date.

To everyone they are just ordinary girls who live in Salem North Carolina. But in truth they are former super heroes who went there to escape the fame and crazy fans that try to keep them forever. They moved there five years before and have made pretty good names for themselves. They have friends who help keep their secret and most importantly each other. When the girls decided to move the professor insisted that he would take away their powers to ensure that no one could find out.

After months of pleading though, the professor agreed to bind them so they only came out in life threatening situations. It took some getting used to but after a couple months the girls finally could be what the always wanted normal. But everything, even normality leads to bizarre paths. Just which path will the girls take, and will even one of them lead to a normal outcome. Maybe… maybe not.

* * *

Me: Okay so it is right now 1:45 and I just finished the first chapter to this story. I have no name for it but if you are reading this I have certainly came up with one. Hopefully it's good. Ok review guys you know I love it. And my goal for this story is to get 100 reviews. Hopefully all good, but do not be afraid to give me criticism, it's the only way I can improve. Okay you guys good night. I should have chapter 2 up soon, mainly considering I did this in like and half an hour. Woo hoo go creativity.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys so yeah this will be my second upload in three days. I'm on a roll if I do say so myself, and I do. Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one. Remember Read and Review. Also I have a summer reading project, so uploads will be kind of weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Is It Truly Too Late To Apologize: chapter 2

Him, a diabolical devil creature, slammed his claws on his monitor desk as he watched the Power Puff Girls jump around and laugh.

"How disgusting can they get?" He asked his three minions that were slouching on the couch behind him. Although he recreated them he never felt that fatherly love for them as his stupid monkey acquaintance once had. He could also never trust the boys, unlike their thoughts. Him has his minions fooled that are on a pedestal, when they are merely beneath his pink stilettos.

"Come on Him, they don't even have powers anymore, why do you still waste your time on them." Butch, his second oldest, protests. Butch was sitting on the small pink couch upside down. He was messing with his shaggy black hair, his emerald eyes were crossing with lack of focus. Brick, the oldest red headed brother, slapped Butch's head, knocking him out of his trance.

"You already know his reason." He told Butch. As he stood up he threw his waist length hair behind him and tightened his low pony tail. Him turned around and smiled at Brick.

"That's right Brick, and in case Butch doesn't remember, Boomer." He said motioning to Boomer. Boomer was staring off into space when he was jolted by the sound of his name. He looked up with wide navy eyes. He shook his blond hair out of his face and started to speak.

"With the puffs powers gone they are more susceptible to defeat. Then nothing could stand in Him's way of total world domination." Boomer had I slight depressed tone to his voice but suppressed it. There was no way he could let Him figure out that he and his brothers had feelings for the girls. But little did they know, Him already knew and was setting up a plan in which to bring down all six super powered teens. Him walked over to Boomer and put a claw on his shoulder. He let out a little chuckle.

"You three stand up. I have to tell you something." The boys looked at each other, but stood up anyway. Him paced in front of them inspecting their appearance. The boys were all wearing the same design full body jump suits in their respective colors. Boomers hair was shaggy but acceptable, Butch's hair was gelled up, it was annoying but okay. Then Him stopped in front of Brick. He looked at his hair with disgust. He put claw around the neat pony tail and then clipped it off. Brick caught his hair as it fell to the ground. He's as manly as Butch, but one thing he did not play with was his hair. Brick's eyes started to charge.

"What the hell is your problem?" He shouted stepping up to Him. Butch and Boomer were smart enough to step out of the way for fear of losing their hair, or worse their lives. Him shoved Brick back into place and put claw to his neck.

"I have a problem with my three highest minions having feeling for the enemy. It's almost as revolting as they are." The boys all gulped. They knew they were in for it now. The only way they will live is if they escape. Him chuckled.

"Oh, there is no way your escaping. I was right not to trust you three. Alas I held out hope, looks like I will just have to take you out along with the girls." The Butch and Boomer tried to move but found themselves stuck in place. They looked down and saw that him took over their shadows. Him looked over to them.

"I thought you might try to save your pathetic brother." He held up his free claw and motioned them closer. Against their will Butch and Boomer walk towards Him. When they were all standing in around Him, He lifted his claw. The boys flinched as it was brought down. They opened their eyes when they didn't feel pain. Him's claw was open in front of Bricks face. Brick smirked, but before he could do anything pink smoke poured out of his hand. Him waved it over to Boomer and Butch as well. After a few seconds their eyes darkened and they stood without protest.

"Excellent, now go and end the lives of the puffs and the ruffs." Him said with a maniacal laugh. The boys saluted him and they took off to complete their objective.

* * *

Me: Well this one took longer than I thought it would. It's like 1:12 and I and exhausted. You guys are lucky I like you. Well stay tuned for the next chapter coming tomorrow maybe. I need my sleep tomorrow. So I might upload it later that night. Read and Review. Love you guys. Good night for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey everyone, as you can probably tell, I'm not uploading this chapter at 1 in the morning. I hope you're happy iluvninjas. Well anyway I would like to thank my first five reviewers

ROCuevas

Iluvninjas

RowdyruffandBubblesfan101

Iluvninjas (again, double the love)

Cryptvo Keeper

I just wanted to say thanks for supporting me and my story, and I hope you stick around until the end. Anyway, it's time to start the story. Oh also since they have the new thing where you can upload story pictures (or whatever it's called) I am in the middle of making one for this story, Love Bites, and my Love Bites sequel (Which will be coming later on this summer.) Enjoy! ^^

P.S.: This chapter is seriously rated T for adult content. If you think you can handle it by all means read along. Just don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power puffs or the Rowdy ruffs

* * *

Is It Truly Too Late To Apologize Chapter 3

BRICK'S POV

My brothers and I split up as soon as we hit the air. I guessing the girls were separated from each other. This is not good. I tried to stop, I tried to do anything, but I had no control over my body. Him's smoke was wrapping itself around my minds image of myself.

I could not speak or move, just watch as I single handedly ended mine and Blossoms life. I watched as my body unwillingly sought out Blossom. I tried my best to take over but couldn't, I was trapped inside my head. I heard of Him doing this to people before, but I thought it was nothing but a myth used to keep Him's demons straight. Well, I at least never thought he would use it on us.

I felt my body start to decline and I looked outside through my eyes again. My body had spotted Blossom walking down a suburban street. I assume she's on her way home. Doesn't she know it's dangerous for a girl to walk home in the dark by herself? Where were her sisters? Oh yeah, she thinks she safe because of her super powers. Oh she doesn't know how much danger she truly is in.

I landed behind her and started to follow her. She was about to turn a corner, that's when she saw me. She gasped. It's been years since she last saw me. I don't doubt that she thought that I was dead.

"Brick what are you doing here?" She stepped closer to me so that she could whisper. I begged her in my mind not to step any closer to me.

"I came to see you Blossom. I have been thinking of you ever since you went into hiding. I ran away from Him. Will you hide me too?" I spoke. It was my voice but not my words. I watched in absolute horror as Blossom blushed and hugged me. I thrashed against the binds of the smoke, accomplishing nothing but tiring me out. I raised my hand and placed it on Blossom's neck.

A roar burst out of my body. The smoke loosened and I was able to change some of Him's orders, although I did not have the strength to bypass them completely. Instead of my body murdering Blossom it would knock her out and do something else without killing her. The smoke wrapped itself around my body once more and I was trapped again. After my body knocked out Blossom it dragged her off into an alley. I was curious and scared of what it was about to do.

"No!" I shouted in my head, "Don't you touch her like that." My body ripped off her skirt and proceeded to rape her. I thrashed around my head the entire time too terrified to look. When he was done he took back of to the sky. I thought I would have regained my control but I didn't. I was headed for the ocean and I saw Boomer and Butch.

Our bodies met up in the sky the spiral dived into the ocean. Once we hit the water our control was restored. I opened my eyes and grabbed Butch's and Boomer's hand. We looked at each other and held our breath incase Him was waiting for us to resurface. We saw and under water cave and quickly swam in before we ran out of breath. After making it in we found that it had an upper cave we climbed out of the water and huddled together.

"Are Bubbles and Buttercup dead?"I asked. They shook their heads. Boomer started to cry. I pulled my youngest brother closer to me.

"I raped her." He sobbed. Butch looked down as if he did the same thing. I hugged my brothers.

"It wasn't us, it was Him. He did this to us. He made sure that we did something so that we could never have our love or freedom." Boomer sucked up his tears and nodded along with Butch. Butch looked at me sadness evident in his face.

"What do we do?" He asked. I thought for a while.

"Well, we of course have to go into hiding for some time, but while we do that we train and we plan. He will regret ever messing with us and the girls. We'll make sure of it." The guys smiled a little and nodded. I told them to lie down and to try and get some sleep we have a long swim ahead of us tomorrow.

"Excellent." Him purred as he looked at a screen shot of the Power puff girls passed out in different alleys. "The girls won't be able to go to the cops for fear of their little secret getting out, and it will lead them to suicide. Also with the boys dead nothing will get in my way of total world domination." He laughed manically.

* * *

Me: Okay folks, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it, did you love it? Tell me in a review. I'm really having fun with this story. But there is one problem I have two ways I could take it but I'm not sure which road I should take. What do you think is going to happen? I'll chat you guys up later. this is also my longest chapter yet. Yay me!

Read and Review. Bye ^_^b


	4. Chapter 4

M e: Hey guys so I guess I found the road in which to take with my story. I'm sure you're all curious as to what the other road would have been and I will tell you at the end of the chapter. So on with the story. Enjoy! ^^

P.S.: I have never uploaded a story this fast. You guys should be proud.

P.P.S.: I really do hope you guys are reading the author notes because it would be awkward talking to myself like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power puff girls or the Rowdy ruff boys or any other Power Puff Girls' character that I introduce. Wish I did though.

* * *

Is It Truly Too Late To Apologize: chapter 4

BLOSSOM'S POV

I woke up in the dark with a killer headache and freezing legs. I'll have to start cleaning my room better because it really stinks in hear. I sit up and look at down. I stare at my naked legs then my naked privates. I let out an ear splitting scream.

It was then I realized that I was in an alley and not my pink plush room. I gather up my purse and the shreds of my skirt and tried, to no avail, to make it wearable again. I tied the scraps together as best as I could and walked cautiously to the edge of the alley and peered around the corner, hoping that there was no one around to see me like this. What happened to me, I can't remember anything after turning the corner onto my street? The street was clear so I took off running to my house.

I went around to the back door so no one would see me. I fumble in my purse for my keys and then I opened the door and rushed in. I paused at my door for a second then I quickly locked it back then ran to my room. I jumped on my pink and red floral bed and started to cry. I couldn't hold it in. Although I don't remember what happened I do know that I was raped. My inner thighs throbbed and there was dried blood on my privates.

"Okay Blossom, let's just make ourselves comfortable and then we can go over what happened today." I told myself as I gathered my pajamas and snuck into the bathroom. I took a shower in scalding hot water and scrubbed my skin raw. I got out of the shower and then I put on my pajamas and opened the door to the bathroom. I walked into Buttercup's room, which is next to mine. She was on the floor next Bubbles they were both crying. Tears welled up in my eyes when they looked up at me.

"Did you wake up-" Buttercup started. I nodded before she could finish.

"And where you-" Bubbles also started. Again I nodded before she was able to finish. We all ran to each other and hugged each other. We stayed like that for twenty minutes before we ran out of tears and our throats hurt.

"Where's dad?" Bubbles croaked. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. She nodded, understanding that I meant he was out of town, again. This was worst of all because we really needed him. We sat down in a circle on Buttercup's floor.

"What should we do? Can we even go to the cops?" Buttercup said with her eyes half open. I shook my head. For the first time in a while I was torn.

"It would be the right thing to do, but I don't think we can risk all of the attention." I told them. I was close to passing out myself. We have school tomorrow, but I am pretty sure we are not going to go.

"But can't we just ask to stay anonymous?" Bubbles asked. My eyes lit up. That was brilliant.

"You're right Bubbles! First thing tomorrow, we are going to the police station. But for now, we should try and get some sleep." I said. We stood and headed for Buttercup's bed. There was no way we we're sleeping alone tonight. We were all under the covers in the same spots we slept in as children when Buttercup cursed.

"Buttercup, watch your language." I told her not bothering to open my eyes. She sat up.

"Whatever, It's just that I was on my way to see Jake when it happened. What if he thinks that I don't like him anymore?" She said. I sighed It would suck if she lost out on a cool guy because of what happened. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen just tell him an emergency came up." I said still with my eyes closed. I could tell she was smirking.

"Does the heroic Blossom want me to lie?" I sighed again. I opened one of my eyes and smirked back up at her.

"It's not a lie just not the whole truth." I giggled a little and we went to sleep.

* * *

Me: Hey I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if they weren't as traumatized as they should have been. Anyway I got to go to bed. It's 12:33 lol bye guys. And remember read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey guys I am kind of upset at you. No one commented on my last chapter, hence the long wait. I figured it would be the proper punishment. Anyway now I need at least one comment to continue the story. The faster you comment the faster I update, on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power puff girls or the Rowdy ruff boys.

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

The three scared girls walked into the police department early the next day. They were greeted warmly, considering they were an honorary part of the force. One of the police officers approached them with a smile on his face.

"Hiya, girls. What do you need?" Officer McKlusky asked. Blossom stepped forward.

"Oh we're just here to have a chat with the chief." Blossom knew how to fake a smile. She did it to her sisters when they were scared, she did it to her dad when she didn't want him to worry. She even did it to victims when she saved one and not them all.

Blossom wondered if this made her a liar, or a leader. None of this showed on her face though. She looked as if she was really here to have a nice friendly none urgent chat with the chief of police. Officer McKlusky smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. Blossom tried hard not to flinch under his touch.

"He's right in his office. You need anything just tell me." The girls smiled back and started to walk forward. Bubbles froze in place as a hand gripped her shoulder.

"_You'll never be safe again." _McKlusky voice whispered into her ear. She spun around fast and gasped.

"W-what did you say?" Bubbles whispered. McKlusky looked at her worriedly. He held out a sky blue ribbon.

"I said you dropped your ribbon. Are you okay?" He asked. Blossom put he hands on her sister's shoulders.

"She's fine. That's just the result of really loud music. It makes you deaf." Blossom steered her sisters away laughing, leaving Officer McKlusky scratching his blond head. Blossom stormed into Chief Smith's office and locked the door behind her sisters. She then proceeded to close all of the blinds. Chief turned around in her chair and looked at Blossom. The girls had sat down on the couch in her office with their hands in their laps looking as if they were dying to tell her something.

"What's the matter?" She asked leaning forward. Bubbles was the first to speak. Well, more like the first to blurt.

"We were raped last night." She said. Chief gasped and almost fell out of her chair.

"What happened?" She almost shouted. Blossom sent her youngest sister a glare. That was not how she wanted to start the subject.

"Miss Smith, We blacked out yesterday and all woke up naked in alley's. We assume we have been raped. We don't remember a lot. This has to stay a secret." Blossom rushed out before the Chief could dispatch officers. Chief Smith moved to the front of the girls and knelt down.

"I understand. We will have to do a rape kit, so one doctor will know. You can choose that doctor. Also I will make sure that we catch the sons of a bitches responsible." She said with a determined face. Bubbles hugged her in the next second they were all hugging and crying. Chief Smith pulled away and looked at the girls.

"I have told you before, call me Courtney." They all dried their eyes and walked out of the office. Courtney stopped them before they left.

"Hey, when you girls get home pack your bags because you're going to be staying with me and my son until your dad gets back or until we catch those scum bags. Whichever comes first? " The girls smiled and went home. They were happy that they didn't have to deal with everything that happened on their own. Courtney was like a mother to them and they were glad that they could lean on her in their time of need.

* * *

Me: HA! I'm ending the story here at 600 words. You deserve it for not reviewing. You guys didn't even review on my last chapter of love bites. 0.0 Why would you hurt me so? Laugh out loud, just kidding. But I do want you guys to tell me if you liked that ending, or NO NEW CHAPTER! That's right I know how to take away. Read and Review. Until next time, this is Twists-and-Turns101, c ya


	6. Chapter 6

Is It Truly Too Late To Apologize: chapter 6

Me: Hey guys, I was so excited by all of the comments I got I just had to update. Now I will tell you that I am going to Ohio at 1am tomorrow for four days so I might no update then. If I do I will be happy, but I am just warning. But before I start the story, I would like to thank these people for their comments that pushed me to update.

ROCuevas  
Cryptvo Keeper (spelling?)  
Anonymous  
Missroseellis  
Acid Fish

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power puff girls or the Rowdy ruff boys. They belong to their genius creator. This goes for all of his characters.

* * *

Bricks POV

***ONE MONTH LATER***

I wiped my arm across my forehead. My brothers and I just finished a work out. We promised ourselves that we would get stronger so that we could take down the evil creature that ruined our lives. I sat down on the couch in the basement of a house we 'acquired' upon arrival. The neighborhood was good, but quiet, if someone got shot in the middle of the street I doubt any one would talk to the police. That kind of don't ask won't tell attitude is just what we were looking for.

Just because we are half-way across the country doesn't mean that Him has men here. We have to stay vigilant now more than ever. Boomer came up to me.

"Is it time for your computer lessons." I asked. He nodded. Along with getting stronger we have been getting smarter. You can't defeat Him with just brute strength. We were each teaching each other about our skill traits. I would be bad if one of us was need but not around. I stood up and wiped a towel across my bare chest. We walked over to the computer where butch had already taken a seat.

"Come on man, I want to learn as much as possible so that I can get my girl and whoop Him's evil pink ass!" He shouted. I couldn't blame him either. Out of all of us Butch was taking everything the hardest. Sometimes, at night, I would hear him say Buttercups name. It sounded like nightmares, but when I asked him about it the next morning, he would just lie. I sat down in one of the chairs and pulled the keyboard towards me.

"Okay guys, today I'm going to teach you how to create programs in which you can seize control of someone else's computer." I told them.

"Don't they already have programs for that? Why do we need to learn how to make one?" Boomer asked. I opened my mouth to answer him, but Butch beat me to it.

"Because, dip shit, Him's guys could back hack us if they figured out what program we used. And there aren't many." Butch stared straight at the monitor. I smirked.

"Good job dude, looks like someone's been studying." Butch smiled a little. It feels good to see him do that again. After a half hour, both Butch and Boomer mastered the art of back hacking and creating software. I had them hack into our neighbor's computer, and to our dismay he was watch some undesirable videos.

Boomer walked back out of the bathroom after taking a shower and changing his clothes.

"I never thought I would see something so disgusting in my life." He said cringing at the thought. Butch was still in his seat. The monitor was blank but his eyes were still glued to it.

"Can girls really bend like that?" I chuckled. My brothers both looked at me.

"Of course you would be thinking about that Butch, and not the fact that our neighbor is 83." Boomer started to laugh as well. The thought actually hit Butch and he cringed. Boomers face became serious.

"Okay guys now it's time for your camouflage lesson." Boomer told us as we walked back into the basement. Down there was two sides the side with all of the weights and equipment was where Butch trained us in combat, and on the other side with all of the clothes and fabrics and paint was were boomer taught us how to blend in.

It's funny; if none of this happened we probably would have continued to mock Boomer for his artistic side. I didn't even know he could draw, let alone make clothes. I glad he stayed the way he was and did not let us persuade him to quit, because we'd be in deep shit if he did. We practiced for an hour then decided that that was enough for the day. We all made our way to my room and gathered around my laptop. When we finished our training we would check in on what was happening in Townsville. We made to do it sporadically, so that if Him was monitoring the web he wouldn't see up visiting the site everyday at the same time.

The headlines on the online news paper shocked us.

"Power Sluts, Pregnant Power Puffs." Boomer read softly. I couldn't believe my eyes. The article said the girls all three of them are pregnant at sixteen. It also said that they would do anything with a pulse. The girls said they were raped, which they were, but no one believes them. We dug deeper and found out about mothers against power puff rallies and slam sites.

"Damn it!" Butch yelled as he slammed his fist on my table, leaving a sizable dent. "This must be Him's plan. He wants the girls to feel so bad, that they never stand up to anything again."

"If they are feeling worse than how I'm feeling than I am, they might harm themselves." Boomer voiced from the floor. He fell down when he finished reading. A horrible thought burst to the front of my head. _It's your fault. You were too __**weak **__to protect her. Now you will watch as she suffers._ I grabbed my head. I reached for a pillow on my bed and screamed into it. My fire breathe activated and burned my pillow to ashes.

"Or worse Boom, Him could harm them." I said as I calmed down. Butch looked at me. Fear and anger were evident in his eyes.

"We have to do something now. We can't wait any longer." He screamed grabbed my shoulders and shaking me. I knocked his hands off of me and walked past him.

"I understand. It's time to put our plan into play."

* * *

Me: So, how did you guys like it. I enjoyed writing it for you. I hope I get the same response as last time. But any review is fine with me. I would be nothing without you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and I am working on the cover for this story today, amongst other things. I'm so busy, busy, busy. See you guys next time. JA NE!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey guys, I know that I told you that I would update faster if you guys reviewed more, and I am sorry that I have not done uploaded sooner. I have been really busy as I have said before. I recently became a beta reader, which is fun. I am also working on my YouTube channel, you know as far as making videos and such. I would have you guys know that I am making a Naruto series along with an amv series that will go along with one shot series I am thinking of making. I hope you guys like what is to come. Any way on with the story

Edit (9-16-12)

Sorry this was bugging me way too much i just had to rewrite it sooo... i did. I hope you guys like it now. The plot flows now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power puff girls or anyone else in this story. I will tell you if I do.

* * *

Buttercups POV

The past four weeks were complete and total hell. Its one thing to deal with the horrors of being raped and hardly remembering it, but to have everyone find out and not believe you. They call my sisters and I sluts and whores. Mothers don't approve of us as role models for their children. You know what, I couldn't give two shits. I never wanted to be their role model, or their celebrity. They should be thankful that I saved their asses in the past, because I'm sure as hell not doing it again. Especially after how they made Bubbles cry.

One Month Ago

The girls went to school the next day. The teachers and students believed that they had a doctor's appointment. Technically it wasn't a lie. The girls were waiting on the test results for STD's and pregnancy. Bubbles put on fake smiles as did Blossom. Buttercup was pissed and she wasn't afraid to show it. Buttercup's sour attitude has been drawing attention. Some unwanted. After lunch Buttercup headed to the roof, it's the only place she could truly relax. Unfortunately, her path was blocked.

"Look what the trash threw out." Princess sneered. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and tried to walk around her. Princess, on the other hand, persisted on angering Buttercup. Princess continued to step in her way and block her path. Buttercup gave up for the moment and looked at Princess.

"What do you want Princess?" She asked. Princess laughed her high pitched royalty laugh. As if she was really that special. When she caught her breath, she looked down at Buttercup.

"You must be demented to think that I want something from the likes of you." Princess leaned closer to Buttercup. "I am just here to see how crazy you are. You stood up Jake. You were lucky enough to get his attention, and you stood him up." Buttercup face palmed. She knew she was forgetting something. She turned on her heels and headed down the hall way.

Princess, not one to be ignored, followed her. Buttercup was really getting aggravated. Thoughts of violence buzzed through her mind. She was really debating throwing her out of a window when Princess got her attention.

"All that flirting, just to have sex in some alley." Princess said. Buttercup stopped in her tracks. How did she know what happened. Or at least half of what happened. Buttercup turned to face the smirking brat.

"My daddy's men were doing some work for me when they saw you and took some pictures. Princess pulled them out." They were of buttercup and someone else talking. Then buttercup hugged him and then they started kissing. Buttercup dropped the pictures when she saw the face of the guy. It was Butch. Buttercup burned the photos and flew off down the hallway.

"I've already told Jake, you're nothing but a slut!" Princess shouted. Buttercup found her sisters and told them that the professor called and there was an emergency they had to handle. In mid-route Bubbles was shocked to find Buttercup stopping to sit on a bench.

"Buttercup, come on the Professor needs us." Blossom yelled from the street. Buttercup looked up at her sisters. Her mind had been racing so much she forgot what she even told her to get them out here.

"There is no emergency." She said slowly. Bubbles and Blossom sat down next to her. Blossom crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Then why would you call us out here like that. Do you know how much trouble we could get in if people found out?" Blossom nagged. Buttercup sat down and Bubbles kneeled next to her.

"What's wrong BC; do you need to go home?" Bubbles asked. Blossom noticed the strange behavior and gave up on the lecture to comfort her sister.

"Princess knows about the rape. She had pictures of who did it." Blossom gasped and Bubbles went straight for a hug. "She thinks it was willing, she told people I stood up Jake for sex with some guy." Blossom started pacing.

"This could make our lives living hells." She said. Bubbles looked up.

"Doesn't that mean she knows who raped you? That could make us that much closer to finding out who raped us." Bubbles said optimistically. Buttercup shook her head.

"I wish I didn't know who it was." Blossom and Bubbles looked at their distraught sister. "It was Butch. He raped me. I loved him and he raped me." She shouted. Tears streamed down the green puffs face. Suddenly the other girls got memories of what happened. They remembered the sweet voices that lured them, then the horror that awaited them. Bubbles collapsed next to them. She could believe that the sweet boy who stole her heart something else as well. Blossom gathered some of her composure.

"We have to head back to school. Princess could be blowing it out of proportion and we have to stop her." She said. The girls nodded. They all stood up and flew to convince Princess of the truth. Little did they know, this will start the chain reaction that changes their lives forever?

* * *

Me: Hey guys so I know that my chapters have been short and I will try (key word try) to change that, but I have been really busy lately. I just wanted you guys to know how much I appreciate all of you and I love you guys. This chapter is for you. Read and review always.

-Twisty


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey guys I know that is has been a week since I have updated and I am truly sorry. I am also sorry to my beta if you are reading this. My internet has been down until today, and as I was thinking of you guys I decided to update. My work load has not decreased, regrettably, mainly because I am super lazy. But I'm home alone so I can just blast my music and go into my own world. I hope you guys liked the chapter.

P.S. Guys I am so sorry I forgot that I took away the powers, really I am sorry for breaking the chapter. I totally zoned out when I was writing that chapter. Plus, I am doing this without a story plot, well a specific one anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power puff girls or Rowdy ruff boys; this also includes all of the other characters. I do own Jake Short though, not the actor the fictional boy named after him.

On with chapter 8

* * *

**ONE MONTH AGO**

Brick lay on his bed staring up at his ceiling. Ever since the incident he could not get the scene out of his mind. They haunted his dreams and his reality. All he ever heard was the whimpering from her throat when she hugged him; all he saw was the unwavering trust held in her eyes. He did all he could to remind himself that this was all Him's fault and not his own.

_You didn't do all you could, you could have saved her. _A voice spoke from the back of his mind. He clenched his hands and slammed them down onto his face. Thoughts of concern and worry buzzed through his mind for Blossom. How was she doing? Does she know what I did? Does she know that it wasn't my fault? Questions just those continued to pop into the front of my head then it got replaced by another one. He sighed.

"I haven't slept in three day; it seems as if I am still not going to be getting any now." He stood up and walking over to the computer sitting in his room. As he turned it on he was confronted by a picture of Blossom that was taken by some paparazzi guy. He sighed and opened a program of his own design. It was made to check into other people's computers without being detected by bypassing the firewalls and other security precautions.

"I wonder if it would be creepy if I hacked into Blossom's computer." He wonders out loud. Then he rolled his eyes and continued to go through her files. He saw pictures but then he opened a folder and a warning appeared on his monitor. It was a cartooned version of a smiling Blossom.

"_I know you are trying to hack my personal files, I am tracking you as you read this_." Brick's eyes widened. He should have anticipated this from Blossom. She was the smartest for a reason. Brick quickly tried to ease his trail and get out of her computer before she got a lock on his location. He let out a small relieved sigh when I finally got away. The most she would know is that he was in California. But just in case she tried to locate his IP address, he threw his signal to midtown in LA. There's was no way she could pin point the signal with all those other computers and cell phones up there. I got up from his computer and went back to sleep, or at least tried to.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Boomer looked at his older brothers as the paced the floor. He was freaking out to but the needed to conserve their energy.

"Guys you're making me tired just watching you, you have got to calm down they will message us back when they can." Boomer voiced from his spot on the floor.

"How are you so calm about this?" Butch yelled at his younger brother. Brick stopped at yelled to.

"What if they don't believe us or worse they already know and won't listen to us. We already know that they tried to involve the police." Boomer shrugged his shoulders. As much as he would hate for Bubbles to hate him, he knew that they could do nothing but wait right now. A few minutes earlier they sent an anonymous message to the girls saying that they knew something about their rape that they didn't. The guys needed them to know that they had no control over what they did. In order for their plan to work they need the girls with them.

There was a small ping from Brick's computer. They all ran to the chair and read the message that appeared on the screen.

"Well be there with our powers back, so you can't try anything funny." It read. The boy's jumped up and down as they ran to their rooms. Even if the girls didn't know who they were, they still got to see them again.

Boomer used a temporary black dye in hair and put in his light brown contacts. He wore a black shirt and black pants. Butch had to where a shaggy blonde wig, since his hair was to dark to temporarily dye his hair. Butch also put in hazel contacts. Butch's clothes were the same as Boomers. Brick walked out of his room with dark brown hair. Him cutting his hair made it easier to dye his hair and blend in. He also wore dark brown contacts. They walked out of their house with bags they had packed since the second day there.

"Guys let the mission commence." Brick said as they walked down the side walk. From there they were going to take a taxi to the border of Arizona and then flying to Townsville. They made their to the taxi station and waited to get to the Arizona airport. After their four hour drive. They walked to the airport. They split up and walked in through different entrances. They went through security and met back up on their plane where they were seated together. They pretended not to know each other, but on the inside they wanted to high five and hug at the thought of being able to see the girls again.

But will their reunion be as good as they hope?

* * *

Me: okay guys this took me a while to write. Not because I didn't want to, but because I took a nap half way through writing this. -_-'I know that I shouldn't have but I was so sleepy. But anyway, I hope you guys like it because I did put a lot into this. Read review favorite whatever you like. See you guys next time.

-Twisty ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey guys so I know that it has been over two months since we have last spoken and I am truly sorry. My junior year has been harder than expected. I am still behind in some of my classes, but I just wanted to upload this really fast. So Enjoy!

The three girls slammed the front doors to their school open. If they didn't already has everyone's attention, this would have definitely caught it. The ignored the cruel whispers and giggles and headed straight for the queen bee, or should I say the Princess. With every approaching step Buttercup got angrier and angrier. She was starting to tap into her bound powers, which is not supposed to happen. They made it to the Cafeteria doors and slammed those open too. Heads snapped up so fast some people got whip-lash.

At the center of all of the drones sat Princess nestled in between a harem of boys, including Jake. Buttercup inhaled sharply and clenched her fists tighter. Blood started to flow from her palms The trio walked up to princess and stopped. Before they opened their mouths Princess shouted loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Ew, who let you sluts back in here? I think I'm catching an STD just from looking at you." There was a laughter eruption. Buttercup clenched then released her fists.

"You got those STD's from all the guys you sleep with." Princess' smile fell. She stood up and walked up to Blossom and the others. She put her hands on her hips.

"You think your so tough? Lets see how you act when your pictures of you doing it in an alley are all up around the town." Buttercup ran up to Princess and pulled back her arm. She was about the slam the flinching brat into the linoleum, until someone grabbed her hand.

"You can't tell me you don't want to see her down Blo-" Buttercup started turning around. Instead of her sister's pink eyes and disapproving look she was face to face with Jake Short. He let go of her arm and frowned.

"You have no reason to hit her!" He screamed. Buttercup was taken aback. How could the guy who was so calm and cool yell at her and believe Princess. "Princess has done nothing wrong, unlike you! To think I used to like you, how disgusting." All of the wind was taken out of Buttercup and pushed straight into Blossom. No one talks to her sister that way.

Blossom grabbed Jake's shoulder and spins him around to face her, with a look that would kill.

"That is wrong on so many levels. How is posting horrible pictures and starting rumors not wrong?" She shouted jabbing him in the chest with every word. Jake rolled his eyes.

"It's not as bad as standing someone up for sex in an alley, and it's not a rumor if it's true." Blossom slapped Jake across the face. She hit him so hard that he fell to the floor. Gasps filled the cafeteria, everyone was so transfixed that even the teachers didn't stop anything.

"You're upset because your pride got hurt. Act like a man. And Buttercup didn't stand you up for sex, she was raped! We all were raped!" She shouted. Everyone was silent. Jake looked up and Buttercup feeling ashamed for what he had said. Princess was scared, there was no way her plan would fail this quickly. Then she calmed down, and a smile pulled up the corners of her lips.

"Oh really, you're so angelic?" She said stepping over Jake and towards the still steaming leader. Buttercup and Bubbles were helping Jake up from the ground. "Why don't you tell everyone who you really are and how you really know me." Blossom stepped back. Princess remembered. There was no way.

"That's right ladies and gents, These girls, these liars are no other that then fabled Power puff Girls." Princess looked around the room inhaling the sheer shock, awe and hatred that radiated off of the students bodies. Better yet, she reveled in the astonished look plastered on the girls faces. It served them right. No one could beat Princess Morbucks at her own deliciously evil game.

Years before this day the Power Puff girls were really popular in the states. They were iconic, everyone wanted to be them or be with them. It soon made fighting crime stressful. People would put their lives in dangerous situations just for a chance to meet them. Some would even crowd the area of a monster attack.

A month before they girls went into hiding and had people forget a monster attacked. A crowd formed near the monster because the civilians knew the girls would be there. Buttercup tried to get everyone to leave before they got hurt.

Most of them left but one little girls refused to leave. She had short black hair and her face was red from excitement. The girls smile stretched to her little elf like ears. The girl straightened out her red Santa Clause dress and and black boots. She kept asking for an autograph. Buttercup was trying so hard to get her to safety that she didn't hear Blossom or Bubbles warn her about the monster about to stomp on her.

Buttercup survived because of the chemical X but the little girl didn't fair so well. Her face would forever haunt the girls. Everyone blamed them for it, and they weren't mad either. Because of that incident they were constantly tormented. Buttercup was close to committing suicide. But the professor came up with this idea and here they are today.

Princess deepened her frown. "They murdered that little girl and then wiped our minds." Blossom couldn't understand how this was happening. She knew it would all start back up again. The depression, the madness, and the cutting. "Tell me how is that angelic." All eyes were on the girls. Malicious whispers circled the girls. They stood up. Some kids wanted to tie them up and beat them. Jake ripped himself from Buttercups arms, completely disgusted that he fell for her again.

Words like, "They deserved to be raped." and "How could they do that?" buzzed through their ears. Princess was the ring leader of the angry mob now surrounding our heroines.

"And they don't have their powers." she singed out. Everything was just perfect. Soon the girls would be out of her way and she wouldn't even to lift a manicured finger. Bubbles felt the crowd drawing closer, they all did. The familiar tingles started to spread through their bodies. But would they have enough to time to access them so they could make an escape. The crowd could no longer contain itself and lounged at the three prey that was in the middle of it's feeding circle.

* * *

Me: okay guys I hope you like it. I will try my best to keep uploading. Please review, because I love it when you do. And tell me what you think, and if you have some inklings as to what the heck just happened.


End file.
